Among the Twisted
by awakendreamer
Summary: An 8 year old 3rd child lost in a world of deceit, lies, and scandal! R&R, story line will get better as it goes on.
1. The Talbot's

**I OWN NOTHING AT ALL EXCEPT FOR LIUSA/KIUMI**_  
_

_W...Where am I?_ A girl would think to herself, tossing and turning as she slept in a darkened room, apparently bare. _It feels different here..._the girl would suddenly sit up, sweating nervously. _Oh yeah...I remember now...the Population Police found out who I really am, Liusa D. Hedran_ Liusa would shake her head, trying to shake her thoughts off of last night._Gotta stop thinking like that...wouldn't want the Population Police finding out about my new ID and knowing who I really was_ Liusa would shiver then, probably from the cold in the dark room or the coldness from this feeling of loneliness washing over her. _They forgot about me...no...no..., not forgot..._ She would shiver then, closing her eyes tight as if this was a dream but then would open her eyes again and sigh _They abandoned me..._ She would then think, ignoring her earlier thoughts of the Population Police finding out about her.

Then...the door opened out of nowhere and a light flicked on. She didn't know if it was out of instinct or fear but...she hid, like she had hidden for the few short 8 years of her life. She would quickly duck under the bed, thanking her small body since it was a tight space to fit in under there. "So, are the plans going according to the plans?" she would hear a man, apparently the owner of shiny black shoes. _don't make a sound..._ Liusa had to remind herself every now and then as the men droned on and on about how farmers weren't meeting their quotas nowadays or how there was more oppresion in people. _Oh no..._ she would freeze instantly as she saw a pair of brown boots marching around the room, as if searching everywhere, then it came to rest near the bed...and a head would peer down through the crack between the bed and the ground.

Liusa would quickly duck behind a large briefcase, luckily managing to slip out of sight as a bearded man's face appeared. "Nothing under here" he would shout to the other 2 men, then they would all exit the room. Liusa would let out a withdrawn sigh and crawl out from under the bed, gazing around the room now. She noticed it was quite as bare as she first thought it was and shrugged, then her tiny eyes would widen a bit as she looked over to the window shades and she would look around, as if afraid someone might hit her for even looking at the window. _Should I?_ she'd think to herself and shrug, heading over to the window shades and tugging one edge of it over a little tiny bit, then peek out of the window.

_I'm out in the middle of nowhere?_ She would ask herself mentally, tilting her head to the side some and withdrawing it from the window. She would then hesitantly approach the door before opening it a crack, peering out into the hallway. "Phew, no one there..." She would still sneak out of the room, taking only a moment to move a strand of her dirty black hair out of her vivid blue eyes. _Hurry, before someone sees_ Liusa would look at the gap between one edge of the wall and another, which lead to another hallway. She would quickly leap across, mentally remembering to thank her mother for acrobatic lessons even though people might of gotten suspicious."now, to get out of here" she would murmer in a soft voice to herself, checking a small pocket on her now dirty green dress to make sure her fake ID was there, which it was.

"Phew, wouldn't want to go and lose that Li-I mean...Kiumi" Liusa would shudder after saying her fake name and head to a door, which when opened lead right into the outside. _outside...cover_ was all she thought as she skillfully hid behind a tree. Now that she was outside, she could see the scenery better. There appeared to be a road nearby, with mountains on one side and trees on another. _For cover_ was the only thought that raced through her mind as she ran to the farthest tree and hid behind her, peeking out at the cabin. "where are the Population Police??" Mumbling this, she would frown, looking around as if fearfuly a Population Police official would pop out of nowhere and say _'Hey, you are a third child! you're dead!' _then she imagined the official bringing out a gun, aiming it at her...pulling on it gently _Stop thinking like that... _she thought to herself, rushing off then towards some unknown destination.

After several hours of running , she would let out a cry of pain from running so much. She would collapse right behind a Baron house, the last place she wanted to be at the moment, besides Population Police Headquarters. "Hey, dad!" She'd hear someone call out, probably in a heavy, bulky voice, however she could just be imagining it, as she was fading out now. The last thing she was before passing out was the face of a man...and it was a man in the papers only a few days earlier...a Population Police official. "No!" She'd scream out suddenly as she sat up, glancing around.

"Oh...you're awake" The official she saw before passing out would say. After several moments of blinking and looking around, she realized she was laying on a couch with a pillow and a blanket on her, then she would realize the official was sitting on a satin chair. "I suppose..." she would say, staring at him trying to keep the fear out of her eyes, however, this failed miserably since he seemed to be staring right through her with his gaze, however, he didn't ask her anything about being a third child. "Tell me, why were you running around out in the middle of nowhere?" He would ask her, frowning some. "I was...running because I was confused" she would word her sentence carefully, making sure not to tell too much or too little.

"If you want, you can stay here to rest...then you may leave when you wish to, however, at my wife's suggestions, I think you should stay here on the couch for now" the official would say. "O-Ok" she would stutter out, looking around the room. She only just realized a computer in a corner and...was that a TV on the wall? "I will be in the next room should you need me" the "Official" as Liusa liked to call him would say. "Oh yes, I will be needing your name, you know, for Population Police purposes" He'd say, giving a sort of sign. _What was that? was he trying to tell me something?...no, it has to be a trap!_ she would manage to stutter out "My name is Kiumi Magati" the official would give a curt nod and stand up out of his chair and exit the room, entering a room which oddly seemed like a kitchen to her, then..she would drift into sleep.

"Hey, what are you doing in my house??" Liusa would hear a voice practically screaming into her ear, oddly, it seemed female, had she seen any females since she'd gotten here? Maybe it was that official's wife, she never did see the wif when she was here, so maybe the wife was only home at night. "I asked, what are you doing here?? don't make me set off the alarms" she would hear the feminine voice say again. "huh?" The tiny 8 year old would blink, struggling to sit u p as she regained her senses. "Ugh...who are you?" Liusa would ask, turning her gaze to a girl in a hoodie and jeans. "That is what I should be asking you! now tell me who you are before I have to activate the security system and call the Population Police for "breaking and entering", which, of course my father would handle with them" The girl would then frown after saying this. "No, don't call the Population Police!" Liusa would say, trying her best not too sound pleading but however her voice still came out as high.

"heh, why are you so worried, it's not like you're a third child" the girl'd say, narrowing her eyes. "Or are you?..." she'd then ask. "...that depends, what's your last name?" Liusa would ask then, narrowing her eyes back. "My last name is Talbot" the girl would say proudly. "Talbot...Talbot, wait, aren't those the family who owns this house?" she'd ask, to which the girl would give a "duh" too. Liusa could distinctely remember seeing Talbot imprinted onto the house somewhere. "and...don't they already have 2 children?..." she would then ask, remembering the heavy voice before she passed out and a shadow like figure when she shifted between being awake and asleep. "Yes..." the girl say then, grinning since she knew Liusa was getting close. "Then that means..." Liusa then would start to say, but was cut off. "I am Jennifer Rose Talbot, third child" Jen, as the girl was called, would say proudly. "I'm...a third child too" Liusa would mutter, staring at the ground now, she didn't know what made her say it but how Jen said it...it made it seem like she was telling the truth. "and my name is...Liusa D. Hedran" she would mutter the last 3 words into Jen's ear, just for safety.


	2. Leaving

_Why...why in the world did I say that?_ Liusa surprised herself for actually being able to speak through the buzzing going on in her ears. She would lay back down onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling before everything went black. _Where...?_ Liusa found herself in a room with very bright colors, she could hear the sounds of ruff voices shouting and banging on the door of the house "OPEN UP, POPULATION POLICE!" then she heard the splittering of wood and a scream of shock. Then before she could move, scampering of feet ran towards her door and it opened, revealing a girl a little younger then Liusa herself, with brown hair, blue eyes like her elder sister, and wearing a very dirty blue dress. "C'mon, mom and dad have already gotten the car started, we have to hurry!" The girl would say then.

Liusa would nod, mumbling a soft "Alright Kiemu" then she would quickly take the younger girl's hand and go over to her window, which was covered by shades. Then, she would move the shades aside and open the window, mouthing a "You first" to her little sister. Kiemu would give a small nod and crawl out of the window, then Liusa would start to exit through the window as well. "Hey, you! stop!" she would hear a ruff man's voice call out behind her and before anything happened, she felt Kiemu, tugging on Liusa's hands, trying to help her get out faster, which, surprisingly worked. Liusa would stumble up onto her feet and take Kiume's hand in hers again, rushing towards the back of the house right before she heard a gun firing and glass shattering, then the rushing of feet right behind the two of them.

The two of them reached a battered green car, both opening the back door and jumping in, then both of them dropped to the bottom of the floor and rolled under the opening that was just big enough to let them both in.

_Wow, can't believe I remember all of that...wait a minute...Kiemu, where was Kiemu?? _Liusa would sit up after this long dream and look around the room she was in, which was empty, but then she heard talking, a man's, no...a boy's voice, then she heard Jen's voice talking back to the boy's. She would let out a tiny yawn and stand up off of the couch, then stumble over to where she thought the voices were. What she saw was a boy, who looked extremely pale, although she shouldn't be saying so since she was so pale herself, and the boy was talking to Jen. "J-Jenniffer?" She would mumble out, loud enough for them both to hear her.

"Heh, you don't have to be so formal Liusa, call me Jen" Jennifer, or, Jen, would say, giving off a laugh. All Liusa could do in response was nod and look over to the boy, then stare down at his hand, then to the nearby screen door, which looked ripped, then stare back at his hand again, now noticing that it was bleeding. "Who's your friend here Jen?" she'd ask, covering her mouth as she yawned again, looking the boy up and down. He seemed very nervous, glancing from the ground, to Liusa, to Jen, then to the ground again. "I'm L-" The boy would start to say, but suddenly stop, as if afraid to speak his name and Jen would laugh. "Don't worry about his people problems, his name is Luke" Jen would say.

"He's a third child, isn't he?" Liusa said, giving off a sigh in her mind. _Now why in the world did I ask that?_ she thought to herself, almost not catching Jen's words. "Well, he acts like it, but hasn't told me yet, so...are you a third child or not?" Jen said, not looking away from Luke once. All he did was give a nod. After that, Liusa would nod her small head in understanding, then Jen would start talking and talking, about how the government was corrupt, how there was enough food, all sorts of things, but after hours of this, Luke would interrupt her, meekly mumbling out "I better get going back now" and Jen would nod her head "Oh, right, we better work out a sort of sign, so you can know when to come over" Jen would say and Liusa would just kind of ignore whatever Jen was going on about now.

"Where could she have gone? I mean..she has sleep-walked before" Liusa mumbled to herself, almost missing Luke saying good-bye to both of them. "Bye Luke" Liusa said to him, then Jen would gasp. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot, if my father sees blood on the carpet and I don't have any cuts..." Jen would say, then before anyone could say anything, she went over to the screen door and raked her wrist across where Luke had cut his hand, then after her hand got cut, she would squeeze a few of the drops onto the carpet, near Luke's pinpoints of blood.

Luke would widen his eyes, surprised that this girl he had just met would do that for a person she just met, then he would exit out of the door and make the run to his house. Liusa/Kiumi would blink some, letting out a sigh. "Why exactly did you do that for him Jen?" she would ask, tilting her head to the side a little, to which Jen would respond with a shrug. "He's my friend, ain't he?" Jen said to Liusa, who sould nod, staring at Jen, somehow getting the feeling Jen wasn't telling the full truth, but kept that to herself as she went to the living room.

"Oh yeah, I bet you haven't seen one of these before, have you?" Jen would suddenly exclaim to Liusa as she walked over to a box with a bunch of wires sticking out of it, with another taller box next to it. "No...I haven't" Liusa said, walking over to the 2 boxes, which Jen would then push a button on them and turn them on. "What is this?" Liusa said, not able to contain herself any longer. Jen sighed and explained what a computer was and how it worked and after hours of this teaching, Liusa would finally get it.

"Ok...anyways, what did you want to show me on it?" Liusa asked curiously, staring at the computer. "I wanted to show you the chatroom of course!" Jen said with a grin, the screen now changing to a screen with a box that said 'Password' next to it, which Jen would type four words into and hit enter, which instantly brought up a chat room with people in it, three others to be exact. "Wow..." Liusa could only marvel at this machine, watching as words un-foiled on the screen, mostly about trivial things.

"heh, better get out of this, dad'll be home soon and I wouldn't want him knowing about this" Jen said to Liusa with a grin and Liusa would nod to her friend, who then clicked the X in the corner of the screen and shut the computer off. "Jen...I..." Liusa would start to say, taking a gulp as she thought about her little sister again. "I need to go...I've got to find..my sister, she was there with me when we were...abandoned and wasn't when I woke up" Liusa would finish, staring at her friend, who looked a bit saddened.

"Don't worry though, I'll..come back here if I find her Jen" Liusa said to her, frowning as she said it and Jen merely nodded. Liusa would hug Jen tightly, who didn't return the hug. "I'll see you later...hopefully" Liusa would say and go to the back of the house, then slip out that way, then go running off in hopes of finding her sister, giving out shouts of "Miyu", her fake name on her fake ID card, every few seconds, but would finally collapse in a heap on the ground, staring at the now darkened sky and stand up again, stumbling on, giving out weak calls of "Miyu" now.


	3. At Last!

After several hours of this try and fail method, she would finally collapse on a heap upon the ground, panting heavily. _I can't...can't give up _She thought to herself, getting back to her legs again and stumbling on, for several hours once more until..until she fell again right near the outskirts of a city and slipped into darkness again.

_Very...very dark_ Were the words that rang out through her head as she saw darkness, then blurred images, and finally clear images. "Liusa...? LIUSA!" She heard distinct calling of her voice and frowned, opening her eyes to be greeted by the sight of her younger sister, still looking as dirty as ever.

"K-Kiemu! I have been looking for you everywhere!" She shouted loudly, even though they were so close to the city, then she pulled her sister into a very tight hug. "How?! Where?!" Liusa would sputter out, still having her sister in a very tight hug. "I can answer later, _Kiumi_" The girl, obviously Kiemu, replied, stressing the importance on Liusa's fake name. Liusa would sigh inwardly as Kiemu stressed the importance on her fake name, but just nodded.

"Ok Miyu" Liusa said with a sigh as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Let's get going" She would mouth to her younger sister, who would merely nod, then they would take off in the opposite direction of the city. After running and running...and running, for several hours, they would sit down onto the dirty, brown ground near a grove of trees, which were swaying a little in the wind.

"S-So, what...exactly happened?" Liusa/Kiumi said to Kiemu/Miyu in a hushed voice, in case any people were around which she doubted. "Well...when we were arriving at the place, I pretended to be asleep and you were asleep all ready. Mom and Dad, they picked us up and placed us into the cabin, then I heard shouts and voices outside and I got scared" Kiemu would say, in a less hushed voice.

"Did you find out who they were?" Liusa asked, frowning a little as Kiemu nodded her head slowly. "Well, I hid in the hall closet, you know, in the closet right in the hall, right near the door...but, they found me...Population Police officers" She muttered the last part, but then she would smile a little as she continued, ignoring Liusa's horrified expression. "I managed to escape from them and had them chasing after me, I managed to hide from them again and I suppose they didn't come back for a while to continue their search" She finally finished with a triumphent smile plastered onto her face.

"Oh, er...well, good job on that Kiemu" Liusa would give a small smile to her little sister then before laying down onto the ground and going onto her side, quickly closing her eyes as to avoid questions about her personality. Of course she was having personality problems, their mom and dad ditched them in a cabin in who-knows-where and left them for dead with Population Police officials!

_Of course I expected that from dad though..._ Liusa thought to herself as she slept, having various dreams. The first dream she had contained a Population Police officer in a tutu saying over and over again "Population Police". She had absolutely no idea what it meant, then a dream of nothingness, then those 2 dreams would alternate and mix at times. Finally though, she dreamed of one incident a while ago...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

Liusa yawned to herself in her familiar room in her familiar bed. She'd sit up in her bed and let out another yawn, apparently having just woken up. She managed to get out of her bed and stumble out into the living room, making sure not to go into view of anybody watching the windows. She would sigh, she was getting a bit fed up of not being able to look out the windows when they were right there in plain view.

She looked around the house carefully, then finally concluded no one, except her sister, who was asleep, were home. She would let out a sigh of relief, finally being able to look out the window even though she didn't fully understand the dangers of this. She went back to the window and skillfully went over to one of the windows, then peeked her head just a little so she could see the streets in front of the window.

What she saw amazed her for a long while, she just sat there all afternoon, watching as cars and trains went whizzing past the window, some tooting their horns, some cars driving recklessly, some cars going as slow as a snail, and some even driving faster then Liusa could imagine. She even saw a few children in a few of the cars, sticking their faces out of the windows and staring at the enviroment around them. However, she was soon forced to stop watching the window, since she was suddenly yanked from the window and out of sight by the scruff of her dress.

"WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Her dad's voice exploded from behind her, then he would spin her around and glare at her. She would mumble something which she was sure her dad didn't hear, then stare down at the ground, not able to meet her father's gaze. "What was that?!" He shouted again, intensifying his gaze onto her. "I w-was just looking outside..." She mumbled loudly enough for him to hear her.

"Just looking outside?! You could of been seen! don't you understand you'll be killed if you're seen?!?!?!" He exploded, grabbing her by the scruff of her dress again and practically dragging her upstairs to her room. "No more of that, you hear me?!" He shouted one last time, then went into her room, dropped her onto the floor, then stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Liusa to stare at the door.

"It's just not fair...just not fair at all..." She muttered bitterly as she sighed and resolved to reading the old books in her room for the rest of the day.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She instantly jerked out of that dream as it ended and muttered bitterly, for it was just twilight. She looked around, panicked when she didn't hear any movement at all, any breathing, but calmed herself once she saw her sister laying down beside her. "the Population Police, the Government...none of them are right about anything" She murmered to herself, sighing.


	4. The Rally

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR LIUSA AND KIEMU!!**

**ALSO, SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THEN THE OTHERS!**

Liusa sighed again as she stood up, looking at the landscape around them. "How am I ever going to find my way back to Jen's..?" Liusa wondered as she stared up at the dark, night sky. "Hm..let's see...The sun was west when I left and I was going east..I think" Liusa started to talk to herself and before she realized it, twilight turned into morning."Wow..morning already" Liusa muttered, having realized it was morning because of Kiemu's yawning. "Good morning.." Liusa said, looking at Kiemu. "Good morning! Did..you sleep well?" Kiemu replied back, asking that because Liusa looked a little troubled. "Yeah yeah..I slept fine" Liusa said, standing up. "Well, we better get moving, right?" Liusa said to Kiemu, who responded with a nod, so then they walked on and on, almost like when Liusa was looking for Kiemu.

However, on their way there, they accidently ran across, well, a Population Police officer. Nearly two hours after they had started the journey back to Jen's, they came close to a city. However, they stayed out of sight of it by using the not so well known roads and the roads nobody ever used. Population Police officers did use them however, for they had found themselves face to face with one. "STOP, Indentify yourselves!" He cried out, the many awards on his uniforms shining because of the hot sun. Liusa exchanged a glance with her sister before pulling out her Fake I.D. Card and handing it over to the officer, then, Kiemu did the same. "Hm, these seem legit enough.." He said, handing them back without question, though, it was suspicious he didn't ask them why they were out on the not so much used paths.

"That was too close.." Liusa said to Kiemu sometime later, after they had gotten far away from the city. "Yeah, I know.." Kiemu responded with a sigh, this was getting so tough. It wasn't their fault they were a third and fourth child! Heck, it shouldn't matter! Their mother's first two children had died a few years ago, when they were young. "Hm..shouldn't be long now" Liusa said, snapping Kiemu out of her thoughts. "How much longer?" She asked and Liusa responded. "About another hour or two" Is how she responded, looking forward, trying to make out any signs of the Talbot's large house. "I think..I see it" Liusa said after an hour and sure enough, on the far horizon, was a pretty large house, looking just as majestic and grand as ever. However, something seemed wrong..very, very..wrong. It looked deserted, not a single noise was being made inside. "Let's go check it out" Liusa said and walked up to the house, Kiemu following behind her.

She pushed open the door and searched for any signs of Jen. "She's..not here" Liusa said, frowning. "Oh no..it can't be THAT day already...can it?" Liusa asked herself, rushing over to check a nearby calendar. On the calendar, a date was circled, a date that was dreaded by most third children, for they heard there was going to be a rally for third children's rights the very next day, Jen must have already left. "No No No No No..I took too long finding you.." Liusa said to Kiemu with a sigh. "..Kiemu, we have to stop Jen from getting hurt..or worse" Liusa said to Kiemu, who frowned at Liusa, but Kiemu sighed and nodded anyways. With that, Liusa stood up and walked out of the Talbot's, Kiemu following behind her. It took a while to get there in the dim darkness, which was slowly turning to the morning, but they made it into the city.

There, Liusa and Kiemu snuck around the city until they made it to where the rally was taking place and there they spoted Jen, leading the rally. It was just like Jen, to do that. This time though, it just might get her and the rest of the third children killed, for Population Police officers were marching down the streets, many guns in hand. "No..they're all going to get killed.." Liusa said that and right as she did, the officers fired down the streets towards the many third children, firing countless times, until they were sure they were dead. Then, just like that, the officers were gone and the government officials had gone back inside, probably to phone someone and tell them to clean up the mess. However, only one bullet had managed to enter Jen, miraculously, and it didn't kill her, for it had strayed from her heart. "Hold on Jen..we'll manage to save you..that's a promise" Liusa said and she quickly rushed out onto the site of the massacre, trying to pull Jen out of view so she could help her. "Kiemu, KIEMU, get over here and help" She said to Kiemu, who nodded her head and started to help pull Jen out of view. After a little while, they had managed to do this and Liusa was using all her knowledge about medical things to help Jen.

_I ain't no doctor Jen, but I'll try to help you the best I can.._ Liusa thought, still trying to help Jen while Kiemu watched the street, making sure no one spotted them. After almost the entire day, Liusa had managed to help Jen a significant deal, even though she hadn't had anything to help Jen with, only her own body. "So now what do we do Liusa?" Kiemu asked her, looking slightly worried. "I think we should wait..it'd look pretty suspicious if we had Jen, the person that was leading the rally and obviously seen, around one of our shoulders" Liusa replied to her, then looked up to the sky, which was dark again. _All of these people..this shouldn't of happened..._ Liusa thought, frowning. Each day, it was becoming more and more dangerous to be a third child, that much was true, and probably the only truth Liusa knew that came from the government.

After thinking this, Liusa yawned and she'd lay down on the ground next to Jen, who was still breathing almost silently, and Kiemu would lay down beside Liusa. "Get some rest, alright Kiemu? I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very long day.." Liusa said to Kiemu, whom nodded, yawned, closed her eyes, and fell asleep almost instantly. Liusa would then sigh and close her eyes, falling to sleep in almost an instant as well. The very next day, the sounds of many feet could be heard pouring down the street, yet no one seemed to notice the three illegal children sleeping, just out of view. One of them seemed to be coming to, however, and she was most certainly surprised she was alive, for she knew she had been shot by a bullet.


	5. Author's Note

**It sure has been a while guys, but this is just a quick little note to let you know that as soon as I get some sleep, I will start working on the next chapter of this, so stick around and find out what happens next!**


	6. Aftermath

**Marut: Alright BR, you know what to do.**

**BR: Yeah, yeah. Blah blah blah, own nothing, blah blah blah, nothing at all, except Liusa and Kiemu.**

Jen attempted to move, but was instantly stopped by the pain she felt in her shoulder, as well as the fact there were two people asleep beside her, each keeping ahold of one of her hands. One, she recognized, Liusa, and to tell the truth, she was a bit glad to see her again. The other girl she could only assume was Liusa's sister, though she didn't know her name. Unable to do anything, she put her head back down and stared at the sky, listening as the streets were wiped clean of all the blood that had stained it from yesterday. _Well...look did say it wouldn't work...and it looks like he was right_ Jen thought to herself, wondering where the plan had gone wrong. She hadn't expected them to use force, since they were in the city where anyone who was looking could have watched as they were gunned down.

_I wonder if anyone else besides me survived?...Probably not, there were so many of them_ Jen thought, glancing at the two people that were still sleeping on either side of her. _How did Liusa manage to find me so fast anyways?_ Jen thought, then she wondered if Luke would be stupid enough to sneak over to her house. _I've got to get moving..knowing him, he will do something stupid like that_ Jen thought, struggling to sit up, then she was forced back down again by the person to her right. "Jen, you shouldn't try to move too much" Jen heard Liusa say and, even though she hated it, she had to admit Liusa was right. "I've..gotta go Jen, I have to find something to help you" Liusa said, letting go of Jen's hand and stealthily making her way back the way they had approached the street yesterday.

Liusa continued to make her way, following the street, but remaining behind cover as she continued onward, looking for Jen's house and, eventually, managing to find it, luckily. She managed to slip in and disable the alarm system, luckily Jen had taught her how, just in case. She searched through the house and sighed, unable to find Luke anywhere in the house. "Guess I'll just have to wait..." Liusa said, then she did just that. Soon afterwards, she heard someone slipping in and headed towards said area, finding Luke there. "Oh, hi Liusa. Where's Jen at?" Luke asked and, just as she was about to answer, she heard a voice saying freeze to Luke, or something to that effect. Too bad the man didn't see Liusa, since the wall was in the way, or else he probably wouldn't of said freeze.

"Mr. Talbot?" Liusa said, moving so she was in view of him.The grip on the pistol he had slackened a little as he saw Liusa, but still, he kept his gun pointed at Luke. "Who's he?" Mr. Talbot asked. "That's...well, he's a third child, his name's Luke" Liusa said and Mr. Talbot nodded, putting his pistol away. "I suppose he's from that house right near us? The Garner one, I believe?" Mr. Talbot asked and Liusa nodded. "Mr. Talbot, where's Jen at?" Luke asked. "Well...apparantly, there was a rally this morning and...well, they shot everyone there. Mysteriously, they didn't recover one of the bodies" Mr. Talbot said. "Jen's?" Luke asked and Mr. Talbot nodded. "No one knows where she could have escaped to, or how she could ha-" He was cut off by Liusa.

"Excuse me, Mr. Talbot, I know where Jen is at, in fact, I'm the one who probably saved her life" Liusa said, with a geniune smile. "Really? Well, if you could, could you please br-" He was interrupted by banging at the door. "POPULATION POLICE, OPEN UP!" a voice shouted at the door. "The alarm system! you two, hide in the closet! there's a hidden panel in the back" Mr. Talbot said to the two children and they both nodded, instantly going towards the closet and closing it just as Mr. Talbot opened the door. They went to the back of it and started searching for the panel, but didn't find it, unfortunately. "I can't find it anywhere..." Luke muttered and Liusa nodded in agreement. That's when they heard that the two Officers were going to check the house. They heard the two checking everywhere and soon, they came to the closet. Liusa and Luke retreated to the corner, hiding behind an overly long coat. Just as one of them was about to move the coat and reveal the two, Mr. Talbot managed to bribe the two to go away. "That was too close..." Liusa muttered, getting out of the closet. "Alright, Liusa, go get Jen and bring her here" Mr. Talbot said and she nodded, heading towards the door. "Oh, and Mr. Talbot, I'll be bringing a fourth child, my sister, along too" Liusa said, then she waited for the officials to leave before exiting.

She again snuck back to where Jen and her sister, Kiemu, was now awake. "anything new happen?" Liusa said as she came back and both Jen and Kiemu both shook their head. "Alright, well, Kiemu, Help me to her Jen to stand up" Liusa said and Kiemu shrugged. "Alright" She said and stood up. Liusa went over to Jen and helped her up, supporting one side of her while Kiemu supported the other. "Liusa, I don't need any help to walk!" Jen said as the three started moving. "Yeah you do Jen, and I'll carry you myself if I have to" Liusa said. "Hmph, I'm not a baby" Jen said with a glare at Liusa, who grinned. "Heh, I know that, _Jenny_" Liusa said. "Don't call me that" Jen said. "Why not? I like it" Liusa said as they continued forward, night now quickly falling, though that was a good thing for them, since they wouldn't easily be seen now. "Almost there" Liusa said, then she noticed that Jen was noticable heavier. That was when she saw Jen had fallen asleep again.

"I said I'd carry you if I had to" Liusa said, telling Kiemu she could stop now. Liusa managed to pick up Jen, even though she was older then her by at _least _two years. Then, they continued forward until they reached Jen's house, where Mr. Talbot and Luke were still waiting. "Jen! So she's really alive then?" Luke asked as they entered, the alarm system disabled after they did so. "Yeah, Jen's alive" Liusa said, sitting down on the fancy Baron couch, placing the sleeping Jen beside her and by odd coincidence, Jen's head rested on one of Liusa's knees. "Good. Mr. Talbot left while you went and got Jen and he got both me and Jen fake IDs, since you and your sister already have fake ones. "Alright...good, well, as soon as Jen wakes up, we can leave, right?" Kiemu said, speaking up for the first time. "Right" Mr. Talbot confirmed.


	7. Going Where?

**Marut: BR, GET ON WITH IT**

**BR: I own nothing, except Liusa/Kiumi and Kiemu/Miyu.**

_So..what are we going to do now? Even if we leave, where are we going to go? they're able to find us anywhere.._ Liusa thought to herself in her sleepless dream, these words only seemed to echo back at her in the dream, achieving nothing at all. _Ugh...I guess worrying about it won't help anything_ Liusa continued to think to herself and, moments later, she woke up slowly, looking at the dark ceiling as she slept, her sister and Jen, what Liusa would consider a best friend, sleeping nearby. Glancing around, she tried to find a clock and, once she saw one, she discovered what time it was. "That early..?" She muttered to herself, but then again, Mr. Talbot had said they would be leaving early. _Almost time to go, now that I think about it..._ She again thought to herself, looking around.

Minutes, or maybe just seconds later, Luke and Mr. Talbot entered the room and quietly awoke the other two, seeing that Liusa was already awake. "Time to go?" Liusa asked, and Mr. Talbot responded with a nod of his head, still not saying a word. That was all the better, it was better if Mr. Talbot's wife didn't notice them all leaving. "Alright then..." Liusa responded, getting off of the couch and standing up, stretching only a little before they went outside and towards Mr. Talbot's car. Funny, now that she thought of it, she had never been in one of these before, unless you counted the numerous times she and Kiemu were forced into the hidden spot in the trunk of their old car. "Get in, get in, we're going to stop at Luke's just before we leave" Mr. Talbot said to them in a hushed voice and they complied.

Just as Mr. Talbot had said, they did indeed stop at Luke's, where he had a good-bye with his parents. _I wish that we had that chance..._ Liusa thought to herself, glancing towards Kiemu, who was practically forcing herself to not watch the scene going on outside the car. Only minutes later though they were on the way again, Luke having said good-bye to his parents. "Just in case...you four will probably need to know your fake names, right?" Mr. Talbot asked, unaware that it was a rhetorical question, of course they would need to know each others fake names. "Alright, well, you two are already Kiumi and Miyu, so no troubles there. Luke is going to be known as Lee Grant, and Jen is going to be known as Katherine" Mr. Talbot said. "Katherine? Sure doesn't fit her" Liusa commented.

Hours later, or maybe just minutes later, both Liusa and Kiemu had lost track of time since they had first gotten into the car, a school showed up in the front window and, judging by the way Mr. Talbot was driving, that was where they were going. "Is this the place we're going to then?" Kiemu spoke up, and Mr. Talbot shook his head a little as he drove. "Only Lee will be going here, you three will be going to the nearby Harlow's School for Girls, This school is Hendrick's School for Boys" Mr. Talbot responded as they drove into the driveway, or what was assumed to be a driveway. "You three will stay in here while I get Lee in" Mr. Talbot said to them with a nod of his head and, as soon as he said that, he and Luke..no, Lee, were gone, into the building.

"I've been wondering, Liusa. How did you manage to carry me to my house when I fell asleep?" Jen asked Liusa. "Honestly? I have no clue at all" Liusa answered to her with a smirk on her face as they continued to wait...and wait...and wait some more for Mr. Talbot to come out. "How long has it been?" Kiemu finally spoke up after what seemed like hours flew by. "How are we supposed to know?" Liusa responded her question with another question and, truthfully, they would have no way to know what time it was. Soon enough though, Mr. Talbot did come back out and wouldn't say what took him so long. "So, I guess that school is the one we're going to?" Liusa asked the school-related question this time and, this time, Mr. Talbot nodded his head. "yes, Harlow's School for Girls, as I said before" He responded, parking the car. "Alright, let's get this over with then" Jen said and, with that said, the four occupants of the car stepped out and into the fresh air, an exhilarating experience for both Liusa and Kiemu, it had been so long since they'd been out in the fresh air like this, it felt quite nice, obviously. "This way" Mr. Talbot said to them, leading the way towards the door and, obediently, the three of them followed. When they stepped into the building, however, they once more felt caged, though they didn't know why, nonetheless though, they still followed Mr. Talbot.

_So, this is Harlow's School for Girls?_ Liusa thought to herself as she looked at all the closed doors, the four of them would just barely be able to hear the sounds of lectures through the cracks at the bottom of the door. "Ah, here's the office" Mr. Talbot said to himself and, possibly, to the ones following him. They then followed him into said office and, like any office, it was pretty quiet and boring, though the three of them didn't complain, they were quite used to quiet and boring, most of the time, save for Jen. "Yes yes, I am here to sign up..." Mr. Talbot's voice trailed off as he talked to the receptionist, since the three he was talking about were not paying much attention to what he was saying, only listening in at key bits. "Alright, I guess that solves that problem, Good-bye, you three" Mr. Talbot said to them at last and, without a chance for a single question to be asked, he was gone. "Excuse me, Miss, but how are we going to find our way around?" Jen asked the receptionist.

"I'll get someone to show you around soon enough" the receptionist responded curtly and, within moments, the clickity-clack of typing could be heard as the receptionist was probably trying to do just what she said moments ago. "Ah, here we go, one Nina Idi will be showing you around, she has been here a short while, but I am sure she shall be able to show you three around" The receptionist said after she had finished that business. _Nina Idi?_ Kiemu thought to herself. "How long will it take until she can show us around?" Kiemu asked. "A few minutes, I'll excuse any classes she may miss during the time" The receptionist said. "Hm, guess all we can do is wait then, right Kiumi?" Kiemu said to Liusa, who nodded. "Right, Miyu" Liusa said, looking at Kiemu, then Jen, then at the ground, just waiting.


	8. Another Author's Note

**Alright, well, everyone, I'm not sure where to go from here, and to be honest, I'm a bit discouraged that none of you have left a review out of the many that have probably looked at this.**


End file.
